Thanksgiving
by TL22
Summary: Joey and Pacey sailed from Capeside. At the end of summer Joey decided to go home and return to school. Pacey was preparing for his first Thanksgiving alone


Bahia Mar Marina Fort Lauderadale Florida

It was Thanksgiving Day and Pacey was alone. He had been trading work in the marina for the dockage fee to keep True Love in a home. Joey had tired of their impulsive voyage and decided that finishing high school was more important than staying with him. He really could not blame her. He loved the ocean and wanted to spend the rest of his life working upon the sea. He did not need to further his education for that. All the education he needed was learned on a sailboat.

Pacey was only eighteen, but for some reason the bar right outside the marine accepted him and never asked his age. They were going to have a little party for all the transient people that hung around the marina.

The one thing Pacey had learned on his escape from Capeside; that many of the people who went to sea or followed that life were loners. They were fiercely independent and on holidays; when the loneliness took over; they sort solace from each other. Pacey knew that a group of men and woman would gather at the bar and take comfort from one and another; just for the day. They would dredge up memories from the past; when they had families and friends close by. The sea was their first love and their friend. The sea was like a drug. Once hooked you could never go back.

Pacey had a wonderful summer with Joey and when it was over she wanted to go back to her life in Capeside. Pacey could never go back. A relationship that started off as romantic ended up being like brother and sister. They had so much in common; actually too much in common. So when Joey said she had to go back; Pacey kissed her on the cheek and sent her on her way.

The fact remained that he was lonely. He had chosen his path in life. He missed his friends and he missed the camaraderie of the friends he grew up with. He made his bed and he would lie in it. Joey was a fond memory; He thought he was in love with her, but as subsequent events proved it was a fantasy that did not stand the test of time.

What he gave up to indulge in that fantasy still tugged at his heart. He had found "True Love" and he had lost it. His thoughts slipped back to her; dark blonde hair, her sea gray eyes, her incessant chatter and above all her total optimistic outlook on life. He later learned that her total optimistic outlook on life; was a self defense mechanism. Her life sucked, but she always hoped for something better.

As always when Pacey thought of her he smiled and did not feel as lonely as before. Pacey glanced at the clock; it was time to go. It was time to forget his loneliness and join in company with the other lonely people who chose the sea.

Just as he was ready to open the hatch to go topside he heard a knocking. Pacey did not really expect anyone, but maybe it was the guy down the pier checking in on him and wanting to walk with him down the pier to the party.

Pacey opened the hatch and before him stood a girl with dark blonde hair and sea gray eyes. Pacey was shocked. "Andie what are you doing here?"

She smiled and looked down at him. "I thought you may want some company for Thanksgiving"

"Why did you think that and how did you find me?"

Andie loved the timbre of his voice; it was sexy and kind at the same time. "Your family told me your location. I knew you were going to spend Thanksgiving alone. I did not want that. You should spend Thanksgiving with the people you love. Are you going to invite me in?"

Pacey silently directed her to the tiny fold up table that doubled as a chart table and a dining table. Andie reached into the bag she had slung over her shoulder and produced two turkey sandwiches, and containers with cranberries, mashed sweet potatoes, string beans and pumpkin pie. "Sorry Pacey that is all I could fit."

Pacey looked at the sparse offering of a Thanksgiving dinner and was never so touched in his life. His parents even knowing where he was did not extend an invitation to come home. Joey; who knew where he was did not even call him. In fact no one care about how he spent Thanksgiving. Only his ex-girlfriend; why did she do that?

Andie laid everything out on the tiny table and every time Pacey tried to help she shushed him. During their sparse meal they quietly held a mundane conversation. Finally Pacey asked Andie. "Why are you really here?"

Andie smiled that enigmatic smile of hers. "Thanksgiving should always be celebrated with the people you love."

Pacey stared at Andie for a moment. "Andie the people you love are back in Capeside."

Andie leaned back. "True Pacey; but not all the people I love."

Slowly the realization of what Andie said swept over him. "Andie, are you trying to say to me; that you love me?"

"Pacey, if you have to ask that question; I am kind of disappointed in you."

Pacey pondered her response and then asked. "When are you flying back?"

Andie stood up from the table and walked topside.

Pacey was taken aback with her sudden move. Andie _was always very verbal and her sudden departure surprised him. Pacey followed her topside. "What is the matter Andie? What did I say?"_

_Andie stared at Pacey with her clear gray eyes; to the point he felt uncomfortable. "Pacey,do you want to get rid of me?"_

_Pacey looked at his former girlfriend. He missed her. No she wasn't Joey, but she was something better for him. She inspired him. The closest he had ever felt to being his self was with her. "What do you want Andie?"_

_" __I want to go to sea." She replied quietly._

_"Andie do you want to live the lonely nomadic life a sailor leads?"_

_She walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands. "How could it be lonely if I am with you?"_

_Pacey gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. "With you I would never be lonely  
><em>


End file.
